Age + Ageing (Zeitschrift)
Die gerontologische Zeitschrift age_+_ageing erscheint in GB. Schreibe noch den ersten Absatz des Artikels hier: Jahrgang 2014 Heft 43, '''No. 4 '''July 2014 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4?etoc ---- Editor's View ----------------------------------------------------------------- Editor's view Age Ageing 2014 43: 441 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/441.extract.html?etoc ---- New Horizons ----------------------------------------------------------------- Editor's choice: Equipping tomorrow's doctors for the patients of today Rachel Oakley, Joanne Pattinson, Sarah Goldberg, Laura Daunt, Rajvinder Samra, Tahir Masud, John R. F. Gladman, Adrian G. Blundell, and Adam L. Gordon Age Ageing 2014 43: 442-447 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/442.abstract.html?etoc ---- Editorial ----------------------------------------------------------------- Acute care for frail older people: time to get back to basics? Simon Conroy and Stuart Parker Age Ageing 2014 43: 448-449 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/448.extract.html?etoc ---- Commentary ----------------------------------------------------------------- Acute coronary syndrome management in older adults: guidelines, temporal changes and challenges Christopher E. D. Saunderson, Richard A. Brogan, Alexander D. Simms, Graham Sutton, Phillip D. Batin, and Christopher P. Gale Age Ageing 2014 43: 450-455 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/450.abstract.html?etoc ---- Systematic Reviews ----------------------------------------------------------------- The chance of survival and the functional outcome after in-hospital cardiopulmonary resuscitation in older people: a systematic review Myke S. van Gijn, Dionne Frijns, Esther M. M. van de Glind, Barbara C. van Munster, and Marije E. Hamaker Age Ageing 2014 43: 456-463 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/456.abstract.html?etoc Pre-operative indicators for mortality following hip fracture surgery: a systematic review and meta-analysis Toby Smith, Kelum Pelpola, Martin Ball, Alice Ong, and Phyo Kyaw Myint Age Ageing 2014 43: 464-471 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/464.abstract.html?etoc ---- Research Papers ----------------------------------------------------------------- Timely care for frail older people referred to hospital improves efficiency and reduces mortality without the need for extra resources Kate M. Silvester, Mohammed A. Mohammed, Paul Harriman, Anna Girolami, and Tom W. Downes Age Ageing 2014 43: 472-477 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/472.abstract.html?etoc Frailty and functional decline indices predict poor outcomes in hospitalised older people Elsa Dent, Ian Chapman, Stuart Howell, Cynthia Piantadosi, and Renuka Visvanathan Age Ageing 2014 43: 477-484 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/477.abstract.html?etoc Falls prevention in hospitals and mental health units: an extended evaluation of the FallSafe quality improvement project Frances Healey, Derek Lowe, Adam Darowski, Julie Windsor, Jonathan Treml, Lisa Byrne, Janet Husk, and Jill Phipps Age Ageing 2014 43: 484-491 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/484.abstract.html?etoc Lawton IADL scale in dementia: can item response theory make it more informative? + Sarah McGrory, Susan D. Shenkin, Elizabeth J. Austin, and John M. Starr Age Ageing 2014 43: 491-495 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/491.abstract.html?etoc Validation of the 4AT, a new instrument for rapid delirium screening: a study in 234 hospitalised older people Giuseppe Bellelli, Alessandro Morandi, Daniel H.J. Davis, Paolo Mazzola, Renato Turco, Simona Gentile, Tracy Ryan, Helen Cash, Fabio Guerini, Tiziana Torpilliesi, Francesco Del Santo, Marco Trabucchi, Giorgio Annoni, and Alasdair M.J. MacLullich Age Ageing 2014 43: 496-502 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/496.abstract.html?etoc The relationship between syncope, depression and anti-depressant use in older adults Jaspreet S. Bhangu, Bellinda King-Kallimanis, Conal Cunningham, and Rose Anne Kenny Age Ageing 2014 43: 502-509 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/502.abstract.html?etoc Multisite pain, pain frequency and pain severity are associated with depression in older adults: results from the ActiFE Ulm study Michael Dieter Denkinger, Albert Lukas, Thorsten Nikolaus, Richard Peter, Sebastian Franke, and for the ActiFE study group Age Ageing 2014 43: 510-514 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/510.abstract.html?etoc Temporal trends in anticholinergic medication prescription in older people: repeated cross-sectional analysis of population prescribing data Deepa Sumukadas, Marion E.T. McMurdo, Arduino A. Mangoni, and Bruce Guthrie Age Ageing 2014 43: 515-521 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/515.abstract.html?etoc Preparation to care for confused older patients in general hospitals: a study of UK health professionals Amanda Griffiths, Alec Knight, Rowan Harwood, and John R.F. Gladman Age Ageing 2014 43: 521-527 + http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/521.abstract.html?etoc Association of 25-hydroxyvitamin D, 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D and parathyroid hormone with mortality among middle-aged and older European men David M. Lee, Dirk Vanderschueren, Steven Boonen, Terence W. O'Neill, Neil Pendleton, Stephen R. Pye, Rathi Ravindrarajah, Evelien Gielen, Frank Claessens, György Bartfai, Felipe F. Casanueva, Joseph D. Finn, Gianni Forti, Aleksander Giwercman, Thang S. Han, Ilpo T. Huhtaniemi, Krzysztof Kula, Michael E. J. Lean, Margus Punab, Frederick C. W. Wu, and the European Male Ageing Study Group Age Ageing 2014 43: 528-535 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/528.abstract.html?etoc Career choices for geriatric medicine: national surveys of graduates of 1974–2009 from all UK medical schools Jenny J. Maisonneuve, Claire Pulford, Trevor W. Lambert, and Michael J. Goldacre Age Ageing 2014 43: 535-541 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/535.abstract.html?etoc Natural history, predictors and associated outcomes of anxiety up to 10 years after stroke: the South London Stroke Register Luis Ayerbe, Salma A. Ayis, Siobhan Crichton, Charles D. A. Wolfe, and Anthony G. Rudd Age Ageing 2014 43: 542-547 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/542.abstract.html?etoc Body composition markers in older persons with COPD Angela Marie Abbatecola, Alessia Fumagalli, Liana Spazzafumo, Valeria Betti, Clementina Misuraca, Andrea Corsonello, Antonio Cherubini, Enrico E. Guffanti, and Fabrizia Lattanzio Age Ageing 2014 43: 548-553 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/548.abstract.html?etoc BODE index or geriatric multidimensional assessment for the prediction of very-long-term mortality in elderly patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease? A prospective cohort study Claudio Pedone, Simone Scarlata, Francesco Forastiere, Vincenzo Bellia, and Raffaele Antonelli Incalzi Age Ageing 2014 43: 553-558 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/553.abstract.html?etoc ---- Short Reports ----------------------------------------------------------------- Does the falls efficacy scale international version measure fear of falling: a reassessment of internal validity using a factor analytic approach Harry Hill, Peter McMeekin, and Steve W. Parry Age Ageing 2014 43: 559-562 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/559.abstract.html?etoc Current prevalence of dementia, depression and behavioural problems in the older adult care home sector: the South East London Care Home Survey Robert Stewart, Matthew Hotopf, Michael Dewey, Clive Ballard, Jatinder Bisla, Maria Calem, Viola Fahmy, Jo Hockley, Julie Kinley, Hywel Pearce, Anoop Saraf, and Aysha Begum Age Ageing 2014 43: 562-567 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/562.abstract.html?etoc Rapid increase in fall-induced cervical spine injuries among older Finnish adults between 1970 and 2011 Niina Korhonen, Pekka Kannus, Seppo Niemi, Jari Parkkari, and Harri Sievänen Age Ageing 2014 43: 567-571 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/567.abstract.html?etoc Effect of cold indoor environment on physical performance of older women living in the community Ulrich Lindemann, Juha Oksa, Dawn A. Skelton, Nina Beyer, Jochen Klenk, Julia Zscheile, and Clemens Becker Age Ageing 2014 43: 571-575 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/571.abstract.html?etoc Functional decline of older patients 1 year after cardiothoracic surgery followed by intensive care admission: a prospective longitudinal cohort study Annerike C. Govers, Bianca M. Buurman, Peter Jue, Bas A. J. M. de Mol, Dave A. Dongelmans, and Sophia E. de Rooij Age Ageing 2014 43: 575-580 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/575.abstract.html?etoc ---- Case Reports ----------------------------------------------------------------- Association of chylothorax and direct pleura involvement in a case of Waldenström's macroglobulinaemia Johanne Poisson, Amelie Aregui, Luc Darnige, Karin Maley, and Mathilde Gisselbrecht Age Ageing 2014 43: 581-583 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/581.abstract.html?etoc Voltage-gated potassium channel antibody-associated limbic encephalitis Atif Saleem and Rani Sophia Age Ageing 2014 43: 583-585 http://ageing.oxfordjournals.org/content/43/4/583.abstract.html?etoc ---- Frühere Jahrgänge Überschrift des Abschnittes Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. * Zeitschriftenverzeichnis, -liste für die Pflege Kategorie:Zeitschrift